Black Devil
by Dragee
Summary: The black stallion was gone, All hope to save the 'dying breed' was lost. The black was taken from his native Arabia and when stolen, things went wrong. Ever wondered what happened in the black’s native Arabia after he was gone? Find out…
1. Prologue

Sheikh Abu Ishak rejoiced when the black colt was foaled in his mountain stronghold. The young horse's size, speed and strength promised that he was destined for greatness. But the sheikh's plans for the colt were suddenly ruined when desert raiders tried to steal him. The angry horse escaped into the high mountains and learned to survive on his own. But all the while he drew closer to his fate-of finding fame and the love of one boy in lands far away.

Ever wondered what happened in Eastern Arabia after the black stallion was transported to England where one boy, Alec Ramsay turned him into a champion?

Ever wondered what happened to Abu Já ben Ishak and his tribe after the black was gone?

Ever wondered what became of the great horses of Abu Já ben Ishak?

Ever wondered what became of the dying breed?

The Richest Sheikh in the Rub' al Khali's hope was destroyed, the black one was gone….

But what if….

There was another just like him, whose size, speed and strength, matched that of the black?


	2. My Creation & The Meeting

Sheikh Abu Ishak rejoiced when my father, the black stallion, Shêtân was first foaled in his mountain stronghold. His mother was Jinah Al-Tayr, Wings of the bird and he was as Abu Ishak believed, sired by the midnight sky. Now it was my turn or so my mother has told me. My mother, Sun dancer, was sired by Ziyadah, unlike the black stallion that led our herd before he was almost captured by desert raiders and escaped.

I am honoured to say that I am of his bloodline and his blood now runs in my veins. My father was the son of the midnight sky. I like my father was born in the mountain stronghold of the Richest Sheikhs in the Rub' al Khali, Abu Já ben Ishak.

Enough of how I was born, I have always wondered though where he disappeared to, my father. I will tell you the story of how I was created. None know of my story and who my sire was except the young herder and Abu Já ben Ishak himself. Now I begin. My mother, when she was a young filly or mare (I am not sure) escaped when a storm somehow struck the fence of the pasture she was in. She was so frightened that she followed her natural instincts and that was, to run. She ran until her coat was lathered with sweat, her breath came out in bursts and her fine head hung down till it nearly touched the ground. She fell asleep exhausted and when she awoke, she saw a great black stallion rearing high upon a cliff, screaming his challenge to the world.

She saw a steep path leading up onto the cliff and decided to investigate this dark stranger who was alone and had none of his own kind, but some horned, woolly creatures.My mother scrambled up the path trying again and again until she managed to stop herself falling. She gradually gained distance from the ground and after a few hours finally reached the top, but the stallion was nowhere to be seen.She waited a few moments on top of the cliff,feeling the wind flowing through her mane and tail...

Suddenly she felt that she was being watched.She stood still frozen by fear and flicked her ears back and forth trying to hear whoever was watching.

She felt a warm breath on her neck and then a horse stepped out from the bushes,She could tell that it was a horse,by the sound of its hooves on the ground.The sleek mare suddenly spun around and faced the animal.It was the black stallion.


	3. Birth and son of Shêtân

My mother sniffed him cautiously and smelled no threat. As usual when a colt was old enough to be considered a stallion they would be chased out of their own herds and would have to build a herd of their own. Fighting for mares to create a herd, was natural and so The black sort of claimed her as his and as there was no other stallion to claim her or fight for her, He and my mother through the natural course of life, bred and Sun Dancer, became in-foal. It was about that time when there was another violent storm, like the one that frightened my mother and the black and her were separated. That's the last time she ever saw him, my father, son of the midnight sky.

Well after they were separated, my mother travelled in the direction she believed was Abu Já ben Ishak stronghold. She or rather we travelled for days, she on her feet and I, in her belly, after many days, a war broke out somewhere and my mother ran faster towards the direction and….

Reached a pasture fence.

It was a different pasture but she was hungry and thirsty and so joined a couple of other mares and foals, hanging around the water troughs and hay nets. After she had had a good fill, she lay down and fell asleep.

Around midnight on that day, when the night was dark and the stars were very many I was born. Nobody knew my mother was expecting a foal and so no one was there to help her give birth to her first foal, but some wise old mares and their foals.

When Abu Já ben Ishak returned from the war, he looked heartbroken and disappointed. My mother's half-sister heard that he had found my father, but he was stolen when the sheikh was fighting. The rich sheikh spent many days sitting on his chestnut stallion, staring into the hills…as if one day the son of the midnight sky would come, galloping back to him. It was not to be and my mother knew.

On a particular rainy day, the sheikh sat about two paddocks away from me on his proud chestnut stallion, sitting and staring, sitting and staring. He looked so sad, I decided to cheer him up and do a little dance. I whinnied, jumped, bucked and raced along the fence, whinnied and repeated it. He whirled around as if he had saw a ghost and I did not know this at the time, but his big heart swelled with hope again and the hope of saving this 'dying breed' of horses. At that time though, I only thought that I had cheered him up as there was a great smile on his face. He rode his chestnut stallion toward me and came through the gate and left his stallion to graze. I galloped towards him, curious and reached out a tentative nose and he, looking at me all over, suddenly widened his smile until it seemed to be coming out of his ears. He threw his arms around my neck, ran to the middle of the pasture and shouted "Midnight Sky hear me! Your Grandson has been born! He shall be forever safe, shall he stay in my mountain stronghold and save this dying breed! Hear me now and see that foal! HE IS THE SON OF SHÊTÂN!


End file.
